


Happy Nayeon Day!!!

by Minasium



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Mina surprises Nayeon and her friends
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Happy Nayeon Day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this last night around 1? 2? am, and i forgot to post earlier lol, Expect lotsaf typos and Grammatical errors

"Happy Birthday!!!" Loud cheers and glass hitting each other could be heard inside Nayeon's dorm. She and her best friends are currently celebrating her birthday

"Thank you guys" Nayeon smiled genuinely before looking down her cellphone, She's currently face timing with her Girlfriend, Mina, As the said girl was abroad doing her duties as the next CEO of her Family's company.

_"Happy birthday, Baby, Sorry i couldn't come home"_ Mina said through the phone, She was seated inside a car, probably on the way to work.

"It's okay, at least you're coming home in two weeks, I can wait" Nayeon replied and Mina could only pout

_"aaa i wish i was there with you guys, It seems fun"_

"It is Fun! Minari! You better hold a party and part 2 for Nayeon's birthday once you come home okayyy?" Sana peeked through Nayeon's shoulder

" _Sure_ " Mina giggled

"That's a promise" Momo stated, Peeking from nayeon's left side

" _Yes,,Momo it's a promise, Now just go ahead and party i've arrived at the company"_

Nayeon pouted once she heard what Mina has said.

"Just for a while? i want to talk more with you" Sana and Momo looked at each other before going back to eating and talking loudly with their other friends. Giving Nayeon and Mina their privacy

Mina rolled her eyes with a smile, She was just about to leave the car when she decided to stay, Her driver asking what's up.

" _Just for a minute, or two, or three"_ Mina awkwardly laugh before her driver nod and left the car, Leaving Mina alone inside.

Nayeon on the other hand went to the balcony and let the fresh and cold breeze hit her skin.

"I miss you" She stated, Looking gloomy as she she stare at the screen

_"I miss you too, Nayeon, but you know how in a couple of months i will be leading the company there in Korea, So just wait"_

"Yes, I am waiting, i'll wait forever even, It's just—" She sighed, Biting the insides of her mouth "I miss you"

Mina bit her lip as she felt her chest tightened at the sight, Even through video calls she can feel Nayeon's emotions and feelings.

"I know we talk for like hours and hours through video calls but it doesn't feel... right"

_"I know, I feel the same"_

"I want you here right by my side"

"Me too, If only i could i would teleport myself there" Mina giggled

"You watch too many superhero movies" Nayeon couldn't help but laugh "If only i can summon you right here, right now, i would" she followed

" _Now look who's talking"_

"Imagine if i'd really summon you, What should i do?"

_"I don't know, Blow some candles or something"_ Mina answered with a laugh, She then heard a knock from her driver and that was their cue.

_"I'm really sorry baby, But i need to go now, Happy Birthday once again, I love you so much, you know that"_

"Too soon? Okay then, Take care, i miss you" Nayeon waved over the camera and Mina blow a kiss before hanging up the call.

Nayeon sighed, A birthday without Mina's birthday kiss is not a Happy birthday, But the flying kiss that Mina gave before she hangs up was enough, For now.

"Nayeon unnie!! Your cake! let's eat it!!!" Dahyun called from the living room and Nayeon immediately went back to her friends.

There she saw the cake with 3 candles lit up with fire, Why they didn't do this earlier, She doesn't know but it doesn't matter.

The girls sang her a short happy birthday song before she close her eyes and make a wish. Her wish was simple, "I wish to see Mina in person, Right here, Right now" She then blew the candles.

And of course, Mina wasn't there. she's literally on the other side of the world right now, And summoning someone (or something) only exist on fiction.

Or so she thought, until the door opened hastily revealing a girl with long blonde hair in a black suit, A smile plastered in her face as she greet them with a small "Hello?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD MINA??" jeongyeon screamed as though she saw a ghost

"MINA?!???

"OH MY— UNNIE???"

"I'm not a ghost, Y'all's reaction is too exaggerated" Mina invited herself in and the girls was still in shock to see her, Cause really, no one knew about her surprise. It's not a surprise if someone knew right?

"M-Mina?" Nayeon uttered, still in shock, She thought maybe the person in front of them who looks exactly like Mina is just a product of her imagination

"Okay, I didn't know about this but like, Nayeon aren't you going to hug her? Cause i'll do it myself" Jihyo stated as she nudge the birthday girl on the side

Nayeon walked slowly, Still in shock of course, She couldn't believe She's seeing mina right now.

"My goodness, Nayeon you are so slow, i'm real! Pretty sure my surprise worked now come here!" Mina walked her way towards the birthday girl and wrapped her arms around her. It was there and then that Nayeon realized that it wasn't just a dream nor Mina was just a product of her imagination, She really is seeing the real Mina.

Nayeon started tearing up as she slowly wrap her arms around her girlfriend, Inhaling her scent that she hasn't been able to smell in months, Tightening her embrace, Feeling her body that she hasn't been able to touch for months.

Before either of them can speak, The other girls have surrounded them and joined the two and hugged each other, They have missed Mina as much and it was really a surprise.

When the others pulled out Mina closed the gap between their Lips and smiled.

"Your wish came true" Mina whispered after parting

"And how are you sure that i wished to see you"

"Because, Come on, Babe, don't deny it now you were really begging the universe to make me suddenly appear beside you earlier" Nayeon blushed because of that

"Now now, we're still here you know" Chaeyoung coughed "You two can fuck later" That caused Mina and Nayeon to loosen their embrace

"Chaeng!" The short girl could only giggle

"But unnie, I really thought you had no plans of going home" Tzuyu asked, they got back from their seats and started eating and drinking again, Dahyun slicing the cake already.

"I... planned this for a week, i was actually back in Japan last week, And i arrived here literally just an hour ago" Mina laughed as she explained

"But earlier during the call... where were you then?" Momo asked

"the parking lot, Below" She giggled, Feeling a little too happy with the success of her surprise

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because i wanted to surprise everyone? for real i was on the verge of telling Tzuyu but knowing how honest you are i don't think you can keep it a secret"

Tzuyu was about to protest but the others agree

"Well, Congratulations! you managed to surprise everyone"

"I can see that"

And with that The party resumed but Nayeon couldn't really take her eyes off Mina, She looked drop dead gorgeous with the black suit and she wants nothing but to spend alone time with her for the next couple of hours, Days, weeks and years.

"You're looking at me like you're about to devour me" Mina whispered when she noticed the not so subtle stares that Nayeon is giving her "i might melt"

"W-well sorry if i couldn't help but stare at my gorgeous girlfriend that i haven't seen for months" Nayeon answered, Red creeping on her neck up to her cheeks

"You can have me all to yourself after the party, Let's have fun with the girls until then" Mina pecked her lips and smiled, Nayeon had to stop herself from pulling her in for another kiss.

"Okay"

They drink, eat, and played some games up until deep into the night until Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu bid their goodbye, telling the others that they still have to go to university tomorrow.

Sana and Momo followed right after, Thankfully, they stayed at the same dorm on a different floor. They kissed nayeon on the cheeks, telling Happy birthday one last time before going out to retreat in their dorm unit.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo on the other side was drunk and wasted and already passed out inside the living room so Nayeon couldn't really do anything about that.

Mina let them be as well, placing a blanket to keep them warm.

The two stood at the middle of the room and stared at each other. The air and tension changed and they both cleared their throats.

"Why are you suddenly shy?" Mina giggled before pulling Nayeon into their bedroom.

"you're one to talk" Nayeon muttered as she stare down at Mina, "Thank you for your surprise"

"Anything for you" Mina replied before pulling her head to close the gap between their lips, Unlike earlier their kiss was hurried becasue there were people (although the girls had walk in on them while doing someting unpleasant for the eyes of the young ones) Now it's slow and full of pent up emotions that they have been keeping for the past few months.

Mina took the lead as usual, Moving her lips and using her tongue to push inside Nayeon's mouth. The older let out a moan, overwhelmed with the mixed emotions that she's feeling inside her, She tugged onto Mina's blazer and pushed them, letting it fall on the floor.

Mina then started Walking forward, careful not to break their kiss, Nayeon walked backwards and when the back of her knees hit the bed, Mina softly pushed her down and she gladly fell.

Mina leaned down to connect their lips once again, tilting her head to deepen their kiss, Nayeon wrapped her arms around Mina's neck and pulled her closer.

"I love you" Nayeon managed to say in between the kiss.

"I know, I love you too" Mina whispered, tugging on her lower lips and sucking it "But words ain't enough to express my love" She followed, Lifting the hem of Nayeon's shirt.

"Although it's sad that we can't be too loud" Mina scoffed, She was still mindful of what would Jihyo and Jeongyeon would feel if they suddenly wake up and heard Nayeon's scream all over the dorm.

"I don't care about them right now" Nayeon whispered, wanting nothing but for Mina to ruin her

"oh really?"

"Yes"

Mina smirked and Nayeon knew she was in it for a long night, Well she doesn't care about Jihyo and Jeongyeon right now, All she wants is to Feel Mina, Touch Mina, See Mina, Hear Mina, Taste Mina, her mind was full of Mina

"Okay then" Mina leaned down her neck and started her Love making but full of pent up emotions that was built up through the months that they were apart.

And just like what Nayeon has said, She really didn't care about their two friends who was sleeping outside, Mina was overwhelmed by her loud noises but she also didn't care as she realized that Jihyo and Jeongyeon are probably knocked out and totally wasted, So she went and lose control, Making Nayeon moan and scream to the top of her lungs, Making her wail and writhe and ask for more.

So Mina gave her more, they were at it till the sun peeked through the horizon, slowly making it's way up

Mina snuggled right next to her, pulling her closer and nuzzling her face on the crook of Nayeon's neck

"are you happy?" She asked, nosing the hickeys she placed on her girlfriend's neck.

"Super"

"That's good then" Mina smiled, She planned the sudden visit a week ago with the thought of not only surprising Nayeon and her friends but to also make her happy, And she knew, With how long they've spent together, Mina knew that she is Nayeon's happiness.

"Having you near me makes me the happiest person alive, Mina, i hope you know that" Nayeon whispered, Pulling her closer and embracing her tighter

"I know, Baby, Let's rest now, My wrist hurts so much"

Nayeon blushed deep red "S-shut up"

"Happy birthday" Mina muttered before slowly drifting off to dreamland.

"Thank you, My love"   


  


****  


  
Extra::::

Jihyo winced and frown at the sound that she was hearing, She's was deep asleep just moments ago until she heard a really loud noise or scream rather.

It was moments later that she realized that the noise was coming from Nayeon's bedroom and the noise itself was from Nayeon.

"Are they torturing us?" But jihyo couldn't careless. She's used to this now. So she went back to sleep. Ignoring the guttural moans that she's hearing.

****  


  


**Author's Note:**

> still on my "Stop angsting Minayeon" agenda :>


End file.
